toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bermuda/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gardening page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Vultraz (Talk) 06:46, July 18, 2010 Nice! Hey, I might use those gag icons for my page, like put a photo of my highest gag in each track! --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 14:26, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey, you're doing great on the wiki! And I like how you added the gag icons on the gag articles, well I gotta go! Talk to ya later! :D --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 01:52, January 15, 2011 (UTC) npc Hey, I'm really good at taking pics of NPC's and Manforthejob said I should ask you which ones are needed. I'm really good in my opionion at taking pictures. So tell me what I can do! 1 down tons to go. I finished the pic for Franz (Punchline Gym) Hey Berumda, will you friend my "Buster" toon on toontown. Could i be friends with your highest character? thanks a lot. KingdomDemyx 18:21, January 20, 2011 (UTC)Buster Another page done :D Well, another SOS Toon is completed! Nice job! Man for the job 21:50, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for helping me out, Ill custromize my sig now, by the way I added some more locations of NPC's. Man for the job 17:38, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the message I dont know Soggy Nell or Soggy Bottom, but I know one of them is in The Brrrgh The ones I do know but dont have time to edit are: Madam Chuckle: Tee Hee Tea Shop (Silly Street) Clumsy Ned - Plummeting Pianos (Alto I believe) Moe Zart More Scores (Alto) Prof. Guffaw - Laughing Lessons (Silly?) Flim Flam - Flowery Flute Fleeces (Tenor) Julius Wheezer -Etude Brute (or something like that...) (Baritone Nancy Gas (Whoopee Sofa Cushions, but it may be the one across the street, I forgot. Its on of the first on Punchline place =)....so yeah) Testing Signature Test to make sure it properly appears: 01:55, January 28, 2011 (UTC) link=User:Bermuda 05:14, January 28, 2011 (UTC) link=User:Bermuda|Nights' Userpage link=User Talk:Bermuda|Talk Page 05:18, January 28, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Hey, Sorry if my Ask Demyx logo was a copy of yours. I just wanted to make one for myself! Would you like to meet me on toontown at sometime today? Id' love to! Id love to help with WikiTasks! Thanks for the invite. Chester5687 03:44, January 30, 2011 (UTC)Chester5687 Hey have ya got that browser fixed? If not, go out and buy that harddrive! I really want to meet you on Toontown! Oh, and to help you, do you need any pictures for your wiki tasks? If so, tell me and i'll go on toontown now and take them! The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 08:11, January 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Do tell me! Ok good night! (Its 8 in the morning here!) Ill try my best! The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 08:20, January 30, 2011 (UTC) So are you! The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 08:25, January 30, 2011 (UTC) So...... About your templates....... THEY ARE Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! Me, gamer and you should talk about where to put them and all. Man for the job 10:01, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh and I looked at Kingdoms Channel and I saw yours, looks coolieo! Man for the job 11:00, February 2, 2011 (UTC) New Main Page I like the way it looks but can we have less reference DayDream-Land Express. Just because there are many users who make news blogs and it wouldn't be fair to just have one. I think we should have a template with all the news blogs listed with a link to the newest issue of each. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 12:50, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, apart from that its fine! Man for the job 13:01, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Yesterday, me and Bonkers went out and got pics for Shave and a Haircut for both NPC and building :)! Is it Man for the job? Is it ToontasticToon212? No, its JELLY!! 10:27, February 3, 2011 (UTC) You won! The results are in and you have won the election! Go to request adminship from Wikia. Be sure to mention about the election we had so they know your supposed to become and admin. Happy Editing! I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 12:56, February 12, 2011 (UTC) COOL are you an admin now? Man for the job 17:09, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I do, feed the dog at 4:30 lol. No but good luck and do you think we should spruce up the page now ur an admin? Man for the job 17:13, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Yo! Hey Nights please message me when you get your hard drive, I really want to friend every person on the wiki.(Not hackers or anyone mean though) WilburStorm The New Storm in Toontown! 13:05, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Help Hey Nights, I kinda need help spicing up my new profile page can you give me tips? I really want to add my Toontown stats and laff ang gags oh and I've seen pages with like a background color I would also like one please make it yellow if you could ty! WilburStorm The New Storm in Toontown! 10:37, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Um Nights I kinda need more tips i need help on templates, like the one you have on your profile that things that say "Nights does not have the Drop track" or "Hey I'm Bermuda.But you can call me Nights" Ty WilburStorm The New Storm in Toontown! 12:21, February 19, 2011 (UTC) my cog suit stats are better than yours I'm an 110 laffer and I'm a: Mr Hollywood: Level 43 Robber Baron: about Level 15 Legal Eagle: Level 9 Yesman: Level 7 hmmm Hmmm, I'd think about getting a new computer if I were you, sorry that your connection isn't very good. !_! just now you changed the Field Office templete and undo the my work, on a wiki contributor so you won't get into trouble -_-. ''-_- --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 21:39, February 21, 2011 (UTC) '' ... You know when you posted the Evil Kids Bugs info you could removed the last sentence Idea OK, maybe I should make a new template for SOS Field Offices. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 20:51, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Tell me... Yo Nights! Please tell me when you get your new hard drive. I really want to meet everyone on the wiki. Thanks WilburStorm The New Storm in Toontown! 10:30, February 23, 2011 (UTC) thank you I feel very welcomed here. I've always loved wikis and Toontown and this one (at least some pages) looked like they needed some serious help (no offense). Oh! Didn't know, Note : To solo the VP, I go alone ok? --ToontasticToon212 (Yippie Rules, why dont you talk to him?) 23:11, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I saw a video on youtube about a VP solo, they were like two toons and each one had a separate side. They both were like 130 laffers. --ToontasticToon212 (Yippie Rules, why dont you talk to him?) 23:33, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Ah Yes Ah Yes, I remember that wiki, but would they LET me adopt it? After all, I would be new to their wiki, its actually Flippers's wiki. But I shall think about it. Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 07:50, February 27, 2011 (UTC) OK Well, I could but do you think they'd like me? Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 08:06, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok, Ill try in a min. Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 08:11, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Heyb Bermuda, About your Hard Drive. Can you go on Toontown for at least a few seconds? If so, I would want to meet you! Jelly rules so talk to him. 08:15, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, couldn't you delete unwanted space on your hardrive? Or use your other computer? PLEASE XD! Jelly rules so talk to him. 08:23, February 27, 2011 (UTC) WELL THATS JUST STUPID '''XD Jelly rules so talk to him. 08:27, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Friends You don't have friends near you with laptops and/or Toontown? Anyway, the Field Offices are BRILLIANT, theyre SUPER COOL because you get to throw water balloons and fight cogs and get SOS's... theyre REALLY FUN... X) 08:33, February 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Trading Cards I'm almost finished with the cogs and cog bosses. I would like help with the fish and gags though. Each page should have a link in its image to the Trading_Cards page and then we will add all the images to a gallery on that page. Oh yes I think we should have a Category, not a page for the trading cards... Category:Cog_Trading_Cards Category:Fish_Trading_Cards Category:Gag_Trading_Cards Theevina 21:50, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I would like to have a place for all the cards to viewed at once. A gallery would be nice. You can work out the little details. Theevina 22:01, February 27, 2011 (UTC) what? 15 what? Theevina 22:13, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Bermuda, I am very nosy as I looked at your message about the Trading Cards, I have posted the Flippy Toonography thingy in Flippy And, you can't get the CJ and CEO because they stopped the trading cards before they were released. Hope this helps! Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 07:45, February 28, 2011 (UTC) My photos I am sorry if my photos are terrible. ; - ; Thanks Thanks, I just wanted to say you've done alot for our little wiki, so I'd like to say Thanks. Anyway are you ok? I heard you were in a 'bad' mood, sorry if this is incorrect or offending you. Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 09:00, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok, why are you mad? At me? Well anyway, I am now quiting this wiki. --ToontasticToon212 (Yippie Rules, why dont you talk to him?) 14:02, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I have decided to not quit. I think that was good advice that the message you have left. I am sorry, what I've done. yeah, from now on I am NOT''' going to undo people's work, only undo spam etc. So yep. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 17:40, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Well just asking, how do you I get my username yellow? --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 23:47, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Well I was thinking we should make toon pages to improve the wiki! Respond with feedback Okay, sounds good. I think thats a good idea to tell other users apart. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 23:56, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey I got your message! Do you know how to crop the picture? I tried to make the best job of it. But write me back if you can, thanks. Toontownfanboi7298 01:27, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Is Paint a program? Toontownfanboi7298 01:36, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, thanks, I found Paint on my computer. I'll try next time to crop the pictures the best I can! Thanks Toontownfanboi7298 18:44, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can you tell me where I can find all the templates? ThanksToontownfanboi7298 22:38, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can you also tell me how to change my signature? My signature is boring and I wanna make it more standing out. Thanks! Toontownfanboi7298 22:40, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Another Question Sorry to storm you with all these questions, under a template and you edit it, says where you can put in a picture. How can you put in a picture in the template? Thanks Toontownfanboi7298 23:04, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Could you... Hey, Could you organize my profile like my templates listed up and down, my links together and add a nice background? I can't really do it. I would really like it if you did! Thanks. Toontownfanboi7298 23:48, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Could you... Could you be able to do it? I tried and my profile is messed up now. Thanks Toontownfanboi7298 00:03, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Friends? Hey, could we be able to be friends on toontown? If it's ok, send me a message of when and where we can meet. Thanks! Toontownfanboi7298 21:22, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Hard Drive Now I know it's your hard drive problem but did you launch toontown from the website and/or the launcher? Toontownfanboi7298 23:28, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Ordered? you ordered a new hard drive? Toontownfanboi7298 23:37, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Let me know Alright cool, when you get it, or your parents allow you to get it, let me know! Toontownfanboi7298 23:51, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi =) It's me the guy that knew where all teh shopkeepers were for SOS toons... well anyways... CFO today.... some toon used Sid Sonata... Guess who got remodeled again... he's a PEACH dog now. Not a guy's color?!?!?!?! So maybe its just like a glitch? but yeah Notes Hey make sure you add these under archive. March 9, 2011 sv1.0.44.1 *50 item Closet added to the Cattlelog *New Toon colors added to Create-a-Toon *Sellbot Field Offices bug fixes *Ides of March Holiday updates *April Toons' Week holiday updates Toontownfanboi7298 00:57, March 10, 2011 (UTC) don't delete these pages, after, I was going to make one big page called Release Notes and put the name of the updates and you can click on the update to go to that page, that was what i was trying to do please don't delete them. Toontownfanboi7298 23:10, March 10, 2011 (UTC) and like you can just give me admin to the update page so no one can delete it also admin to you guys the admins, cause I know a lot of stupid people like to delete things. Toontownfanboi7298 23:12, March 10, 2011 (UTC) What I meant was I make a page called Release Notes History or something like that and put all the updates on that page including ones now. This will make the updates more organize and up-to-date. Toontownfanboi7298 23:22, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Alright thanks, when it's done, you'll like this. I should be done with this by the weekend. yes thank you, what I was doing was taking all the updates on pages, then like example, Lighthouse Lane '' I would take the update notes on that page or whatever and past it to that big page or whatever. Toontownfanboi7298 23:47, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, bugged and test notes Hey, I finished with the updated notes, they looks more organized, could I be able to do the same thing but with the test notes? Also, is toontown wikia bugged? There is a green background then a clear and the toontown wallpaper is green too. Also was trying to leave you a message and took really slow or would not work. Thanks 02:45, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! oh the post about Hey, bugged and test notes is me, i forgot to sign in. hehe Toontownfanboi7298 02:48, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hope oh ok, when it was green, it was lagging the wikia toontown pages, and it made me quit out, idk if it would work, I hope it does! Toontownfanboi7298 17:45, March 12, 2011 (UTC) How just How So how do to make a signature You press it and this comes Cphockey 00:04, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Do u write on them? OH I get it Cphockey 00:04, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Cphockey 00:04, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Add me to the hackers page plz toon name : Princess Peaches Poppenpop im a hacker... Lillyontoontown 23:21, March 17, 2011 (UTC)Lillyontoontown Thanks 2 Things: 1: Should I make some users rollbacks if we think they've met the requirments. 2: NICE JOB ON THE NAVIGATION HUB! Anyway, thanks, and about my name colour, will it be changed? Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 08:28, March 19, 2011 (UTC) OK OK and could you look at Jelly's request for rollback rights? We only need your approval. Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 15:55, March 19, 2011 (UTC) P.S: It's on the Request User Right thing. It's time for me to promote Jelly, Gamer had said yes so I'll leave him a message and could you update community corner? (aka: message) I'll make him an admin when he's met the right requirments. Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 15:59, March 19, 2011 (UTC) What about Green? Say, should we make a blog about this? Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 16:03, March 19, 2011 (UTC) OK, I've made a blog about it and all that's needed to do is update the community corner! I might actually do that... He.. he. - looks - Oh, you've done it! Nice job! So, anything else we need to do that includes rollbackness? Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 16:17, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ToontasticToon212 is now a rollback. Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 17:28, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Yep Yep, I think they should be changed, ok can you tell Theevina that she's an admin please? Ill update Comunity Corner. Cheers. Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 17:35, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, that's what I meant could you tell her? Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 17:39, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Just so you know, I'm actually a male. The username confuses people sometimes. Theevina 18:42, March 19, 2011 (UTC) User Can you please block this user? When you see his user page you'll see what I mean. Mr. Grille (talk page) 19:22, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Doodles Why is the doodles page locked from editing? Theevina 02:06, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Theevina 02:15, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Alright alright, i'm just trying to get the badges, cause that's what i like to do, collect stuff like badges on here. I hope you understand. Also, I tried edited the cog moves page and it's messed up. could you be able to fix it? Thanks Toontownfanboi7298 20:44, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Cheers Thanks! But I can't take credit for it........... Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 07:35, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I've tried it and it doesn't work. Man for the job 16:50, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I would want to make Man for the job a signature, but I would need his acct details and I owuld never take them. 'JellyrollZillerwig' Send me a message! 17:04, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Soon Ok I'll contact them soon. Man for the job 08:14, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Delete Hey, I put a page up for deletion because there is already a page like it called, Snowman Head. So please delete the double. Thanks! Toontownfanboi7298 18:31, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Like copy and delete? Toontownfanboi7298 18:40, March 26, 2011 (UTC) alright np. Toontownfanboi7298 18:45, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Request Hi, I got your answer for my request. Is there a way for the near future that if I keep doing what i'm doing but not editing someone elses page, is it possible I can be approved for roleback or admin again like say I send in my posstion in october, is it possible I can be accepted if I lay down the edits on peoples profile page? But anyways, I will keep editing. Thanks and write me back as soon as you can. Thanks! Toontownfanboi7298 16:43, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Request 2 So i've been blocked for requesting again? So if I '''DON'T' edit on other pages and do what i'm suppose to do on here, I could have a chance to be a admin or a rollback player? Explain ok, what i'm trying to say is that it says i'm denied from editing from someone elses page. If I do what I do and never again edit on any others pages without permission, then could denied be changed to a aprove or will it always be a denied under editing on other's profile. What i'm saying is if I don't edit on others profile page, by time I keep requesting, my postion for admin or rollback player. Toontownfanboi7298 17:54, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Understand ok, I understand, you have answered my question, I will continue to edit pages and help the community wikia. Thanks and see ya around! Another question Hi just one more question, where it says my request and with the aproves and denies, what does, Toontownfanboi7298 - Waiting... mean? Does this mean when the person reponse to there request? Write back, thanks. Toontownfanboi7298 18:33, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I gotcha, alright, i'll see ya around. Toontownfanboi7298 18:54, March 27, 2011 (UTC) School Yeah I've had tons of homework lately. But I'm gonna make the lost time during this week. (SPRING BREAK!!!) I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 01:36, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Back Ground Hi, tbh, the background is HORRIBLE, like it does not fit the whole screen and it blocks me from typing edits because of the picture like here im typing to you and I can't see the letters i'm typing,(sorry if I spell words wrong) Can you please change it to a different background or back to the way it was because this picture in my way of typing is starting to bother mew. Thanks. Wiki Position? I would love to be new events and news for the community and the official game. Please list me as Cooper. Thanks! RE: Explain By new events I meant veiwing different forums, posting about community and official events from the game. Like if I could have my own wiki page or Blog with community and official events? Thank you for the opportunity! Break from the Wiki I will be off the wiki for a week. Tyler The Great is a Cog's worst Nightmare!! 19:55, April 3, 2011 (UTC)Tyler The Great Phrases Oh yes, I do VP alot, I'm a mingler now so I'll be checking that and I'll put them on order in The Mingler Page in the section "Starting Phrases". --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 19:57, April 4, 2011 (UTC) YES!!! Oh my gosh! Thanks! Im honoured! Can you use this photo? YAY! Can my name be something like blue or yellow? I don't mind. THANKS AGAIN Man for the job 05:06, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I see my name has been changed, thanks! OK, but the Cog Suit thing may take a while... Man for the job 05:19, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I'll have to do it later today, sorry, I'm too tired. Man for the job 05:25, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Name Hmm... for my name.... Either Orange (I LOVE THE ANNOYING ORANGE!! :p) or Red. I think I'll go with red. Thaaaaaaaank Yooooooooou. (Thats how everyone says Thank you at my school :P) JellyrollZillerwig Send me a message! 08:23, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Nominee Hey can I be a nominee for the top toons? Write me back. Thanks! Toontownfanboi7298 21:11, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bermuda! Hey I was wondering what is that one teplate called on JelyrollZillerwigs page where it says hi need help ask excpierienced users like me! And it shows a picture of a toon what is that called? Thanks! Thanks! Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 01:00, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 01:00, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh and.... Thanks for making the user information page better it was just a starter! That way new people know who gets on and who doesn't and users to watch out for! Lion_blaze We should probably put a active users list also! Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 01:10, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi Bermuda My toon name is Little Wally Dynozapper you can call me Dynozapper if you want. background How did you get the background image there because it still shows the old one in the theme designer. I found the exact color of the pic and I can make it look like one big pic. Please reply soon. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 01:16, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Cool New Template Thanks for the updates! Theevina 00:23, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Last Edit Track (Voting) The last Edit Track (for a while) is coming this Sunday so if you haven't voted yet you need to. On April 23rd News Blogs are coming back and they'll be huge! Happy Editing! I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 01:37, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Start to think I love cogs because I havepics of their trading cards. Thanks, but who was that anyway? Title. Kacperthehorse 06:13, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm back :D Hey Nights I'm back! I just came back from a vacation! There was a computer with no internet... Anyway I missed a bunch of stuff! Do you mind keeping me updated with the stuff that happened 3 weeks ago until today? Oh and my membership is gone... :'( WilburStorm the New Storm In Toontown! 06:54, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok didn't even think of ppl impersanating other ppl. Happy Editing! I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 11:55, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Fd Green Cat Fd Hey Nights I have gotten a picture of Fd Green Cat Fd. I saw him in TTC, by the HQ in Nutty River. WilburStorm the New Storm In Toontown! 23:24, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Brieze Well... I don't know how I can find proof... and I know that it's spelled breeze... but in this case, it makes sense to say brieze because brie is a type of cheese, and every line is supposed to have a pun. -Flappy Wildbumper Sorry to stalk, but breeze is the right spelling. Believe me I have always A-ced my Spelling Tests. WilburStorm the New Storm In Toontown! 02:13, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I know that it is spelled breeze, but TT made a pun on the Big Cheese by typing brieze instead because brie is a type of cheese. -Flappy Wildbumper User page editing Hey Nights I was browsing random pages when I went to Lilyontoontown's page and one of the pages she followed was my User page. I didn't see anything but it said. Anyway.. Isn't it against the rules to edit use pages? WilburStorm the New Storm In Toontown! 04:24, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Like what kind vandalism did she do on my page? WilburStorm the New Storm In Toontown! 07:19, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Wow... That's immature... Blocking seems like a good thing because of disobeying the rules. WilburStorm the New Storm In Toontown! 08:11, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Nominee ;D I want to be nominated in to the Top Toons for the next week :D WilburStorm the New Storm In Toontown! 08:13, April 17, 2011 (UTC) .. I have been inactive for several months because I quit toontown. Deal with it. (Actually, I went to ROBLOX so I could get toontown for free. Turns out they don't have one and I have to build one by myself.) Vultraz 20:52, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm curious I noticed that pictures and other media could be added to categories, so I started adding some categories to pictures that are highly relevant to them. But I forgot to ask an admin if this was alright. Dy you think we could categorize media or would it be considered spam? If you don't think it's good then I can rollback the changes I've made. Theevina 22:20, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I changed my mind Actually, for the sake of simplicity, I think it would be best if I put the images in a gallery on a page. I don't think we need to make any more categories. Theevina 22:36, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm confused. So we should add categories to the pictures? Theevina 22:43, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't like the "/images" idea. I still think it would be best to add the images directly to the category if possible (because that's how other wikis seem to do it). I don't think it will clog up the page that much. Theevina 22:47, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh, so the images page is automatically added to it's parent category? Theevina 22:49, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I still think it would be best to keep all pages and media in the same category (as well as blog posts, etc.). I just wanted your approval if that kind of thing was something we wanted to do on this wiki. Thank you. Theevina 22:51, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Badges fail? Bermuda, my wiki love badge 2 keeps reseting when it should not reset. What's wrong? Kacperthehorse 19:49, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Badges Good. The TT Central Badges can go now. The old badges stay through Sunday with the new ones then it goes and just the new one is left. i'm Remaking Spam Era pages For Toontown fanon wiki Hello, I was going to turn into TheRealCog52 (The Account Remake of TheRealCog51) I knew unresigtered accounts was Making spams except for Hackers. i'm gonna Become TheRealCog52 and i gonna Make old pages (including The Return of the Ceo! and other Old Pages) for Toontown Fanon wiki. I Remember Old pages that originally come from spam era of Toontown Wikia. Troggie 23:13, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Problems Yes, I've got problems at home, #My grandad had a heart attack #School Exams #Looking after my mum #I'm busy making a project Sorry that I've been inactive I'll try to foucus, but I'm still worried about my grandad. If you want to get angry at me and remove me, go ahead, I'm just worried that he's going to die. Man for the job 07:51, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I forgot one thing Would you rather have all the words seperated by spaces or by line feeds? Theevina 20:46, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Templates I like the template idea, but I have no idea how to create one. Is there already a template set up in every cog move page? Flappy Wildbumper! :D 01:04, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll get started ASAP. Flappy Wildbumper! :D 03:04, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Oops... I think I misunderstood... I put the template inside the cog moves pages for the first four cog moves. Flappy Wildbumper! :D 03:22, April 22, 2011 (UTC) So you're going to put the templates in the cog move pages anyways even if they aren't fully completed? Flappy Wildbumper! :D 05:25, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Toon Species Categories I noticed that about half of the toon species categories' names are singular and half are plural. Singular Example: Category:Duck. Plural Example: Category:Cats It would really be nice if we could make them all singular or all plural. (And it would be a big project but I wanted to see what you thought.) Theevina 04:52, May 1, 2011 (UTC) My Opinion I think plural would be best actually because "Cogs" and "Playgrounds" and most of the other categories use the plural form. Theevina 16:54, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok Yeah we can change the color now. I just came up with a great idea. A multi-user project. It will be a project made by me and you. (Possibly MFTJ). I'll make the project blog soon and it can be called Multi-User Project: Toontown Colors. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 17:00, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Um, hi. Could you give me the code for male, veteran, and fan of _ and internet connection ones? Oh, and could you make a talk signature like yours for me? (Black)Black Hole(Black) (Green)Is a true Cog killer!(Green) Oh, and could it be written in papyrus font? thanks Kacperthehorse 20:17, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. I'll do images. Theevina 21:32, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I feel very welcomed as an admin now. But I've been an admin of other sites before, and this seems similar (plus I also learned a little from being an admin on the fanon) so I don't think I'll be needing help right now. Theevina 01:07, May 2, 2011 (UTC) How? How do you get so many edits? You are now the top contributer here. You passed EVERYBODY! Please tell me how you have time to edit so much. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 12:44, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Dead Images There are a ton of pictures on the wiki that are not being used on any pages. They are just taking up space. http://toontown.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:UnusedFiles Do you think I should start deleting some? Theevina 03:34, May 4, 2011 (UTC) : Ok, I removed a few hundred images. Most of them were duplicates of other pictures or photos of doodles/toons that were removed from users' pages long ago. But I hope I didn't remove anything important. Apparently some of the images used in templates were on that list and I tried to avoid deleting them. Theevina 19:36, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Spammers are so funny. It's ridiculous that they actually think they can get other people to see their stuff, especially when we have such a good community keeping track of this wiki. Theevina 02:27, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Bots Bots? I don't exactly know what you mean. You may be referring to programs (also called spiders) that download pages and collect information to put on Google, Yahoo, Bing, etc. Or it could mean something else. There are bots that try to automatically register on websites and post spam everywhere. They're called "Spambots" and I doubt Wikia would want to have those bots around. Maybe you could give me the link to that help page you were talking about. Theevina 03:35, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Also one more thing Since you're the template person, I wanted to ask: Do we really need the building order on the building templates? Hardy anybody knows it or uses it. And if we decided to keep it there, would the left and right be from the perspective of looking towards or away from the building? Theevina 04:16, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Chat they're enabling chat for more wikis because they've gotten a lot of bugs out. i requested it for our wiki. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 17:40, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Redirecting Hey Bermuda how do you link? I need to link Cog Invasion to Cog Invasions on the Bossbot page. FlyingSquirrel192 15:40, May 8, 2011 (UTC)